1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device having one image sensor and two lens modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Most electronic devices (e.g. computers and mobile phones) have an image capturing function. Some electronic devices have more than one camera module for capturing images having different resolutions, and each camera module includes a lens module and an image sensor. The image sensor is expensive. Therefore, the cost of the electronic device is increased.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.